Lazy Sunday
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: Sequel to My Family. It’s raining on a Sunday in the Kaiba household and that means it’s a lazy Sunday


**Title:**

Lazy Sunday

**Summary:**

Sequel to My Family. It's raining on a Sunday in the Kaiba household and that means it's a lazy Sunday.

_Let us begin…_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room sighing as I got up. I made my way to the bathroom where Malik was washing his face and Bakura was brushing his teeth in one of the ten sinks that lined the wall. Grabbing my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. I washed my face and used the bathroom.

I glanced out the window as I walked back to my room. The sky was gray like it was going to rain. I love lazy Sundays it's a thing my family does. We all gather in the big bedroom and watch TV play games and what ever. I love the big bedroom the walls are a light olive color and the ceiling is white like the carpet. The only furniture in here is a cast iron TV unit with movies and the big bed that is almost twenty feet wide and fourteen feet long. The sheets are white and the comforter is the same olive as the walls. There are so many pillows on this bed too.

I head to the room and see Ryou pushing a cart near the bed before he sits down on it. He has Baby blue pajama pants like Malik's purple one on. Me I just wear my green ones. "Good morning Mokuba." Ryou smiles at me and I give him a hug. I can tell his hair is knotty he hasn't brushed yet I haven't either in fact no one does today. I pull back the covers and crawl in then o to the bottom of the bed Ryou hands me the remote. "What movie are we going to watch and what are we going to eat?"

I looked at the table there was toast, bagels, fruit, pop tarts, cereal, different juices and milk next to the stacks of cups, bowls and plates. "Can I have the pop tarts?" He nods and passes me my favorite flavor strawberry… You know I think it's funny how I hate strawberries but I'll eat the strawberry flavored sweets.

Ryou hands me my pillow and throws his next to mine. Before he crawls to the bottom and situates himself next to me. WE turn on the TV and watch as Bakura and Malik stumble in. It's amazing to see Malik when he wakes up… He looks like a horror movie his hair is everywhere and she lines from where the pillowcase wrinkled are on his face. Now everyone is coming in.

Big brother came in his hair matted and his eyes dulled with sleep. Then Jou he looks the same only a little bit drowsy. Followed by Marik who hits the bed and is out like a light. Heh… he forgot about breakfast where as everyone else picked their favorite.

Yugi dragged in Yami who grouched about food until he saw the trays of food. Yugi settled down on my other side with a bagel and cream cheese. Mai walked in last with coffee in her hand. She was wearing a short silk teddy and boy cut underwear, her hair askew and her feet in lavender slippers that matched the skimpy nightgown.

You know… a person's Pajamas say a lot about that person. Bakura wears flannel so I'm guessing he prefers comfort to anything else. Marik wears only his boxers to sleep when he's in the big bedroom otherwise he's way into freedom. Yugi and Yami wear navy Pj sets creatures of habit like big brother. Jou just wears a oversized t-shirt and boxers if he remembers ro change out of what ever he wore the day before. Mai will some times convince Seto to let her wear his black silk set. Or she'll steal the pants and wear them with just a sports bra.

But no matter what they wear that Sunday we lay on the bed and watch what ever we want. Today is the pirate move marathon! We watched Pirates of the Caribbean, Treasure Planet, Peter pan and an anime called excel saga… Mr. Pe is cool although I don't think his sexy wife was really all that sexy…

Ryou who disappeared some time during excel saga came back holding five pizza's I watched waiting for my own. Mai is eating her pineapple, bacon and ham pizza and trying not to choke while she's laughing Jou is sharing her pizza. Yami and Yugi share a extra cheese pizza. Ryou and Bakura got the meat lovers and Marik and Malik are sharing pepperoni. I navigate through the legs and make my way to Seto who hands me a slice of barbeque chicken pizza.

After were done eating we all do the big bed and the other ones and get out our sweat pants, t-shirts, and towels. We all meet in the bathroom and fill up the tub. It's fun to take a bath with every one. Even Mai is with us in the mammoth tub. Bubbles are everywhere and so is everyone. We're all splashing one another. Until Mai pulls me away from Jou and Marik.

I really don't want to go because she's going to wash my hair and probably blow it out too. I try to get away but Bakura catches me and brings me back. I hate having my hair washed. Mai works in the shampoo and is now about to grab the hose while Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura are all slipping out of the tub.

Oh I get it… I'm the sacrificial Lamb. That wont do, now will it… I smirk and say very _very_ loudly "Hey Where are you going Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura I thought you had to get your hair washed too?"

That set her off they all are looking terrified as Mai advances on them. Yeah there in for it now. Heh it looks like they are

I hate my hair, it's too long but I can't just cut it off… Why? No clue. But hey look Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Ryou are all glaring hatefully at me! Oh there back in the tub too! "Like they say in school 'I ain't going down alone!'"

I chuckle as Mai beings to wash Marik and Bakura's hair not being as gentle as she was with me. I looked across to the other four with not as much hair as us and they are watching like it's some kind of joke. I look at Malik and he smiles.

Marik looks at Mai and says coyly, "Mai- Darling isn't Jou due for a trim?" She looks up with a twinkle in her eye and locks the door. He smirked as Seto paled. Every one will now be beautified, because its Mai who grooms us sad as it is to say none of us would was or trim our hair voluntarily until it smelled weird.

After an hour and every one has been washed, blow-dried and/or trimmed we were permitted to leave the bathroom. For the rest of the day we played games like chess, monster world, clue, kerplunk and pong. What I like the classics? Ryou came in with soups tow trays one with seafood chowder and the others was beef stew. Heh funny really I never realized that it was already eleven o'clock until Seto told me to go to bed.

I couldn't even try to get more time before Yugi and Yami agreed with big brother. I was being ganged up on and refused to move. I mean come on Adult swim was going to start! I whined and pleaded but that got me nowhere Seto just threatened to take away the TV. So I said my goodnights and left for bed

I hope it doesn't rain again next Sunday, I like lazy Sundays but I like the beach more… Just then the phone rings and I hear Yami pick it up. He's talking and passes the phone to some one while I'm getting some water from the fridge. By the way they all look at me I'm guessing that the report I handed in wasn't the greatest…

Seto's on the phone now and he's writing some thing down… I think I'm off to bed if I did some thing wrong I don't want to hear about it now… It would ruin my good mood so I walk into my room pull back the covers and lay down. Tomorrow I'll find out what's happening.

-Fin-

Per request there will be a prequel but later… I haven decided a story line for that yet. Oh um next on is parent teacher conference keep an eye out! 


End file.
